Nothing? Nothing! Tralala
by Jareth7GoblinKing
Summary: Jareth enters a challenge to win Sarah's heart. Unknown to him he will lose his memories. Sarah doesn't believe in magic anymore and believes her trip to the Labyrinth was just a dream and nothing more.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story I've been working on for some time. It comes in pieces. I'm editing it to make sure the time flows correctly. I've had this for a while so I think it is safe to finally upload. Enjoy! Please leave reviews if you wish.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what you are doing?"<p>

Jareth watched as his cousin paced back and forth in his room. He thought his way through this plan. He knew the ways in and out. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing. Tra-la-la

"I am fully aware."

"Jareth, no one does these things anymore. It dangerous! Is she really worth it? She is just a mortal after all."

The "she" he was referring to was anything but a simple mortal. She was something more, something wonderful to Jareth. She was had won the Labyrinth, beat the fearful Goblin King.

"She is to me."

"Would she do the same for you? I know you love her. Do you really want to be her Romeo? Is she really your Juliet?"

"Hopefully, it won't come to such a tragic ending like those two star-crossed lovers," Jareth chuckled and looked seriously at his cousin, "I just want you to perform the task. If you don't you very well know I'll do it myself."

His cousin laughed. Oh he knew that Jareth would do just that if he were to refuse. "You do realize that you will not have any magic that you will appear in every way as a mortal?"

Jareth knew the circumstances. He knew that cost would be if he failed this challenge.

"This isn't some game, Jareth. You can't use your word plays, riddles, or logic."

"Not a game? I beg to differ. It is a game. Are you going to do this or not?"

"You already know I am going to. Now lay down!"

Jareth lay down on his bed and threw a single crystal in the air. Jareth closed his eyes as he listened to his cousin starting to say the magic words. Jareth opened his eyes slightly he saw the crystal was absorbing his magic. He couldn't understand the words his cousin was chanting anymore. Jareth started to feel weak.

He felt his hairs on the back stand on end as his long blonde hair started to shorten. His body was slowly turning into a more mortal form.

He closed his eyes again and sighed. He heard his cousin say something but didn't understand what he had said because Jareth could feel that he was fading out of his world and into the safe house they made for him in the Aboveground.

He was on his way to Sarah Williams.


	2. Chapter 2

__I don't own Labyrinth or its characters.

* * *

><p><em>Good Morning! What a great day it is going to be!<em>

Sarah turned over and hit the alarm clock. She needed to get Toby ready for school and then go to work.

Toby was ten now. He would constantly pressure her about reading stupid fairy tale stories before bed. She told him he was too old for bed time stories but really she was tired of him believing in the happy endings that come with the tales.

They weren't living in a fairy tale.

xxxxx

She got Toby on the school bus and started heading to work. She drove past the old neighborhood every day. She couldn't stand living so close to it but Sarah loved the house she and Toby now lived in, they lived in so many places since then. She saw the haunting looking hospital come into view and drove a little faster passed it as if fearing that the memories would chase after her on the highway.

She approached the beautiful library building. She loved working there. It was a safe place.

"Morning Sarah!" Sarah looked around at the stack of books that seemed to have just spoken to her.

"Morning. Are you in there somewhere Debbie or did the books finally eat you?"

She heard from somewhere in the books laughter. Finally a head poked out from the top of them and her coworker smiled at her. Debbie's bright dyed read hair was tangled and standing on end.

"Are you meeting your friend today for lunch?"

Sarah smiled. She was looking forward to meeting up with him later today. "Yes I am."

"So are you going to be more than friends?" Debbie's eye brows went up in a curious fashion.

"No. We are just friends! Nothing more!"

"Nothing? Nothing? Tra-la-la"

Sarah looked at Debbie as she started to take some books to the cart. Those words sounded familiar to her but she couldn't think of where she heard them from. _Maybe from some book I read a long time ago._

xxxxxx

Sarah left for lunch promptly at 11:45 to meet up with her lunch date. She had a longer lunch period than normal thanks to Debbie covering for her.

She drove towards the area many called the Plaza. It was just some blocks of fancy restaurants and stores. There were tourists everywhere today, one especially caught Sarah's attention.

He was on the other side of the street. His blonde hair was wild and blowing in the slight wind. He was elegantly dressed in somewhat tight black jean pants and had a black sports jacket on with the collar popped. Sarah placed him in his early to mid-30s.

Sarah sat on the bench outside the restaurant she was meeting with her friend. The guy was looking around like he never seen a city before. It was something. Every little thing was like a new experience for him. He must have felt her watching him so intently that he looked directly at her.

She couldn't tell the color of his eyes but she was deeply taken by them. They had a sort of familiar but haunting capability. He smiled at her and waved his hand. Sarah looked around at the person he must really have been looking at but there wasn't anyone else around her paying attention to the man. Sarah looked back towards the man. He was now in the median, only a few feet from her.

She thought she heard her name escape his lips. She got up and started to approach him. He then entered the street.

It happened so fast that Sarah didn't know what just happen it was like someone had hit pause then hit fast forward. He was only a few feet away and then she heard honking and screeching.

Then saw the man in front of a car and then on the ground with blood coming from his head.

Sarah ran up to the man on the street. The world seemed to be frozen in time. The driver of the car got out and was freaking out at the sight of the man he had just hit.

"Sarah! Is he…is he dead?"

Sarah looked up at driver realizing for the first time that it was James, her lunch date.

Sarah looked at the man on the ground. She could hear people yelling and saying that an ambulance was on its way. _It's happening again. He must get better. I can't lose him like…._

"Sarah." She looked who had said her name. To her surprise it was coming from the man.

"I'm here. I won't leave you. Stay with me okay?"

"I never left."

Sarah could see his eyes going cloudy and his breathing start to slow. Sarah started to cry for the stranger, "Don't leave. Stay awake. Help is on the way."

She grabbed his bloody head. He was covered in glass and blood. She looked up at James. He was shaken and was talking to a cop that had just appeared on the scene.

Sarah looked back at the man. His eyes were closed. She started to panic. Sarah checked his pulse. There was none. Sarah knew CPR. _Thank God! For the training classes Karen made me take!_

She started to preform CPR. "Don't leave me, please!"

She could see the flashing lights of the ambulance coming in and out of the traffic. She heard gasps from the crowed as after all her hard work the man was breathing again. Then roars of applause as his eyes slowly open.

"Hey. Stay awake. You scared me."

His eyes were still fogged over but he smiled at her, "Are you an angel?"

Sarah couldn't help but smile. The EMTs finally made their way to her and the man. She moved away from him. His eyes looked sad as she was leaving his view.

xxxxxx

Sarah sat in the waiting room for the guy she just saved. She called work and told them of the accident. They had already heard and seen it on the TV. She told them that she was going to be with him until well until he got better.

It seemed like forever.

The doctor finally came out and asked for her. She rushed over, fearing the worst.

"How is he?"

"You saved his life Ms. Williams. He is quite a mess but it is a miracle that he is alive." Sarah waited. She knew doctors well enough that there was going to be a 'but' at the end of this good news, "But he doesn't have any identification on him nor does he remember who he is."

There it was. The great big 'but…'

"Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded and showed her to his patient's room. On the little hospital bed laid the stranger. He was just a charming as he was when she saw him from the other side of the street. They had cleaned him up a bit. He had a few bandages here and there but everything seemed fine. His eyes didn't have that haunting look however; they were kind of fogged over.

Sarah walked up to him, "How are you?"

"You are the angel who saved me," he smiled up at her. For some reason that smile made her weak to her knees.

Sarah laughed, "I'm no angel," she looked at the man. Something was hauntingly familiar about him like a faded dream from long ago. "They said you don't remember anything."

The smile faded. He was searching his thoughts but nothing came to him. "Do you know me?"

Sarah shook her head. "I think you know me. But I don't…"

He made a faint smile. "It's okay, precious. I know I was meeting someone. I told the doctors that. But I don't remember who, maybe it was you?"

Sarah shook her head again. He looked crestfallen. "I talked to the doctors. When they dismiss you I'm taking you home with me. I have some room. That's if you want to."

xxxxx

It had been a few days but finally Jared (that's a name they decided that fit him) was on his way home with Sarah.

James had warned her about it but could tell that Sarah made up her mind already. They got into a fight about it the night before on the phone.

"You don't know who he is. For all you know he could be some serial killer!"

"He isn't, James. He's some guy that needs my help. If a stranger had helped my parents they would be here right now!"

That's when James realized that there was no persuading her anymore. He couldn't believe she agreed to go to the hospital and wait in that room alone for some strange man. Yet again he could. She found an injured owl once and took care of it until it was able to fly away again.

James thought that being a librarian wasn't the correct job for her. She had a way with people and animals. He remembered how sad she had been when the owl finally left. She had already named him and became attached to it. But that was when Sarah still believed in magic and her parents were still alive.

Toby told James that he tried to make Sarah believe in magic again but it was a challenge. While Toby and James waited for Sarah to come home with Jared, James read a red covered book with faded golden lettering on the cover that said 'Labyrinth.'

Toby picked the book telling James it was once Sarah's favorite. James couldn't believe it. It was all about magic and fairies. He stopped reading it when he heard the garage door opening.

xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews! **

* * *

><p>"Read us a story Sarah!" Toby was on right next to Jared on the couch. To Sarah's surprise, they came close friends in the few seconds that Toby met Jared. Toby was normally shy around strangers it took him some time to get used to James but Jared was different.<p>

When they came in together Toby turned to face Jared. There was a huge smile on his face as Jared slowly came into view. Toby rushed towards both of them and hugged Sarah and then hugged Jared.

He smiled up at Jared and had said, "It's nice to meet you! Do you know any stories about goblins?"

Jared smiled at the little boy before him, "I might have a few."

Sarah looked at her desk then towards the two of them.

"Not to night, Toby." Sarah was tired. Her boss wanted her to start working on this month's children story time. She didn't like the idea. Not that she didn't like children, in fact she loved them but what stories to do.

"Come on Sarah," Sarah looked up from her desk and at Jared. He had that slight magical light in his eyes even though they were still fogged liked. Jared could be such a spoiled brat but then charming at the same time. He helped her around the house. Sarah was starting to trust him. She didn't like to. She didn't like trusting people at times but Jared was different. There was something familiar about him.

She finally gave in when she saw both Jared and Toby using sad puppy dog eyes on her, something she thinks Jared taught Toby in his short time here.

"What book?" She asked as she made her way towards the couch.

Toby hopped off the coach and towards the bookshelf. He looked for some time and then picked the book. Sarah knew before she saw the cover what the book was. It was once her favorite and now it was Toby's.

"Are you sure? You know this book inside out," as Toby sat on the other side of Sarah leaving her in between Jared and Toby.

Sarah sighed and began to read, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl. Her mother had died long ago and her father became lonely. After years of living alone he met another woman. They fell in love and soon married.

The girl's stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. The baby, however, was a spoiled child. He wanted everything for himself, and the girl became practically a slave in her own household.

But what no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl. He had given her certain powers that she was unaware of. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her she called on the goblins for help.

'Say your right words,' the goblins had said, 'And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City, and you will be free.'

But the girl knew the King of the Goblins would keep the in his castle forever and ever. And turn it into a goblin.

So the girl kept silent and didn't say the words that night. Until one night when she was tired from doing housework and hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother. She could no longer stand it.

The girl shouted out into the night 'I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you maybe, take this child of mine far away from me!'

She knew those weren't the right words."

Sarah stopped reading. She noticed that Toby had fallen asleep.

Jared looked up at her not realizing why she stopped. "What happens?"

Sarah laughed, "Are you serious? This is just stupid story."

"I don't think it is stupid. Why do you not like fairy stories?"

"I like fairy stories! I have some in the house."

Jared laughed, "No you don't. Toby does."

Sarah froze. She opened the book to the cover page. In a messy cursive was her handwriting '_This book belongs to Sarah Williams'_, "See this is my book."

"It _was_ your book. Why are you afraid of fairy tales?" It was a simple question. Jared could notice as she read that she didn't have passion for the story like she used to. _Used to_. How did he know she had it or not?

Sarah picked Toby up and looked at Jared, "No happiness can come from believing in fairy tales. Believe me I know from experience."

With that she made her way up the stairs leaving Jared alone in the room with the book. He picked it up and finished reading it.

He felt the pain the Goblin King felt when the girl he loved said those terrible words. There was nothing happy about the ending. Sure the girl had been victorious over her villain but the Goblin King did everything for her and got nothing in the end.

"You still up?"

Jared was taken out of his thoughts. He looked up at Sarah. The girl in the story was a lot like Sarah. "No wonder why you liked this book. You are a lot like the girl."

Sarah sat across from him on the couch. "You finished reading it?"

"Yeah. I couldn't put it down. This isn't a happy fairy tale. So I don't know why you hate it."

Sarah looked at Jared. She still got the feeling that it was she who had the memory lost not him.

"I had a dream quite like the story. I wished Toby away to the Goblin King because I couldn't stand my stepmom and didn't like that she was taking my dad away from me." She paused. She never told anyone about this not even her friend James.

"Go on." Jared looked at her eagerly.

"I ran the labyrinth. I won. I beat the Goblin King," Sarah got up she was done she trusted this man too much. She left the room again, "Good night Jared."

Jared knew something was missing but couldn't tell what it was.

xxxxx

Sarah was running. She was in the Labyrinth again. The walls were glittery like she remembered. She could see the castle in the distance. Hoggle was with her.

Then all of a sudden she was in the room with the stairs chasing after Toby. Jareth appeared like he always did. He had that mysterious air about him. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. Then his image started to change.

She was frightened by sudden change. He was all bloody. His blond hair was caked in blood. And he fell to his feet and grabbed at her feet.

"JARETH!" she shouted. "JARETH!"

"I'm here wake up Sarah." Someone was shaking her awake. Tears were in her eyes. Her shirt was soaked in sweat.

She held on to Jared with all of her might. "It was so scary. He's hurt."

Jared kept holding on to her trying to calm her down. Toby was in the bedroom eyeing his sister carefully. Jared just kept rocking her like a baby back in forth.

"She had the nightmare again didn't she?" Toby yawned. Jared looked at Toby. He didn't know what to say.

Sarah was slowly calming down. As if she finally realized she was holding on to Jared for dear life, she slowly let go and got up from the bed. "I'm so sorry. It was a bad dream."

Jared looked at her carefully, "Go to the bathroom and clean your face. You'll feel better."

Sarah left leaving Jared and Toby alone in the room.

"What dream?"

"She has it now and then. It's always different but always about Jareth the Goblin King." Toby said it so calmly that it took Jared by surprised.

"The Goblin King in the book had no name." He should know he just finished reading it hours ago.

Toby shrugged and walked backed to his room. A few minutes later Sarah came from the bathroom. Jared could tell she was still shaken by the dream. He reached his hand out to her. She took it.

He looked at her carefully. He was cuddling with her on her bed stoking her dark brown hair. This wasn't the Sarah he knew. This was the child that was hidden deep within, the child that was hurt by some force unknown to him. He felt pity for the young woman lying there. She soon fell back into a deep sleep.

He was sad that the child-like Sarah would be gone in the morning. That the practical, strict woman he knew would be back. He just hoped that somehow that he could bring the hurt child out again.

Sarah had saved him. So naturally he knew he had to try to save her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah had to take Jared to work with her because he had a doctor's appointment later. She was so ashamed of herself for crying like a baby in front of him the other night. She could barely remember the dream.

Jared was downstairs eating breakfast with Toby. They were waiting for James to come and pick up Toby for school since Sarah didn't have time to take Toby this morning. The front door bell rang and Jared got up to answer.

Sarah yelled from the bathroom, "If that's James let him in! I'm still getting ready for work!"

Jared opened the door to greet James. "Hey James, I never did get to thank you for letting me borrow some of your clothes."

James shrugged. He was going to donate them anyway. They really weren't his style, just something an old ex-girlfriend gave him.

Toby rushed in with a milk mustache and smiled at James, "I'll be ready in a sec! I just have to get my poster board."

"No problem kiddo," James smiled and put his hands in his pockets. He looked at Jared, "Going to doctors today?"

"Yes. They are going to see if everything is going okay," He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Sarah wasn't around and in a hushed voiced, "Sarah had a really bad nightmare last night."

"She has them now and then. I remembered the first time I saw one. We were watching a movie at her old house and she fell asleep. She started screaming terribly. It scared the crap out of me," James put his hand through his wavy brown hair.

"Yeah she was yelling my name out so loud it was scary! She was so shaken by the dream."

"Don't worry about it. Sarah is a strong girl. She's been through hell and back again." Jared could see pain in James' expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she was different a few years back. You wouldn't recognize her if you saw her then. She had a spark about her that was just made anyone around her feel amazing! She still has that charm but not as fierce. But when her parents got in that accident she threw out that child-like charm and spark and became the strict and proper person she is today."

Jared watched James describe the old Sarah. He had seen that spark and charm of the child in her last night.

"She doesn't talk about her parents that much." It was an observation that Jared made a few days ago.

"She doesn't talk about anything much anymore but work and Toby. Toby is her life now. She doesn't date anymore. Sure she still gets guys wanting to date her but she never goes out with them. She won't let anyone get close." Jared could hear a hint of resentment in James' voice as he talked about her dating life.

They stood there in silence. Jared was trying to figure Sarah out. Both Toby and James talked about the old Sarah so fondly, the carefree and fun Sarah of long ago.

James sighed and as if talking more to himself then to Jared, "If anyone could make Sarah laugh, again. I would give everything to them."

Jared looked at James curious on what that exactly meant but he didn't have a chance to ask because both Toby and Sarah came running down the stairs.

He looked at her as if for the first time realizing that she wasn't smiling, was never really smiling. He saw her smile once or twice but it never was a smile of happiness. She was proper, even when running down the stairs with Toby she was wearing business attire. Her hair was put in a bun and no strand was sticking out freely. He was right of course the child-like scared Sarah of last night faded away when the sun rose.

xxxxx

Sarah was getting her stuff together. In about a half hour or so she was going to be conducting story time. She gave a deep sigh that distracted Debbie beside her.

"Don't be nervous. They can sense fear," Debbie laughed.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I am just not comfortable doing this."

Debbie knew that. Sarah complained about being in charge of children story time forever. "So that guy that came in with you that's Jared, right?"

Sarah nodded. They doctors said what Sarah figure they say, "We don't know what's wrong. He seems fine. He should remember things."

Debbie smiled, "He's kind of hot."

Sarah sighed, "You think every guy is hot."

Debbie didn't have time to come back with a response because their boss Terry came over. She was looking kind of put off. Sarah got the feeling she was in trouble.

"Sarah I need to talk to you."

Sarah got up from her seat and followed Terry towards the children section, "What's up Terry?"

Sarah was trying to figure out what she had done. Then she saw in the children section was Jared. Somehow he found all of the librarian's crystal paper weights and was juggling them.

"Parents have been saying that the children time started a bit early, not that they had mind. But I wish you inform me when you are going to hire a magician for children time!"

"I'm sorry but this…"

A parent came out to Sarah and Terry, "Who is in charge of this month's Kiddy Time?"

Sarah was ready for the complaint, "I am." She hung her head.

"Well I can't wait to see what story you have in store later! He's terrific!"

Sarah smiled and looked over at Jared. He was moving the crystals back and forth with such ease. Sarah breathed, "It's like magic."

Terry smiled, "Keep up the good work, Sarah." Terry turned leaving Sarah in awe at Jared.

She watched as he juggled her own green and orange paper weight going to one of his hand to another. She was transfixed by it. It reminded her of a time long ago, of her dream.

Her mind was transported back to her parents' room. A man with wild long blonde hair was standing before her all dressed in black.

"You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King." Her teenage-self asked the tall figure that suddenly appeared in her parents' room.

He just smirked at her, "Forget about the baby."

"I can't." Didn't he know she couldn't forget about her own brother?

She watched him sigh and then with a wave of his hand, "I've brought you a gift."

She was stood in awe at the crystal that magically appeared in his hand. Then he started sending it back in forth with like it was nothing. "It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams."

With a wicked smile he brought the crystal closer so she could see into its depth, "Do you want it?"

_Crash_

Sarah came back to reality and looked back at Jared. He had dropped a crystal. It had shattered on the floor.

One of the little girls in the group giggled, "Oh no! You busted it!"

Jared flashed a smile at the girl and then noticed Sarah glaring wide eyed at the broken glass. Their eyes met for an instant, he flashed an evil smile that was very similar to Jareth's. Sarah watched as Jared's eyes flashed a haunting mysterious quality that she noticed when she first laid eyes on him from across the street.

He gently bent down and looked back at the girl, "Are you sure I busted it?"

He picked up a sliver of the glass and spun it like a basketball on the ground. It then started to turn into the crystal. Everyone watching gave applause.

"Thank you," Jared did a gentle bow. Sarah noticed that his eyes were again had a fogged like quality like normal.

Sarah stepped in to take charge of the Kiddy Time, "Thank you for coming. Since this is October we are going to have a special reading time." She smiled.

Jared watched her. She took charge so smoothly. He watched her during the show. Her eyes changed slightly during part of it. It was like she was brought to a time long ago, like it she was an innocent child looking at him juggle.

Sarah turned and whispered to Jared, "Meet me in the break room by the front desk."

xxxxx

Jared left and made his way to the front desk to wait for Sarah. He smiled at Debbie.

"Hey there, Jared!" she smiled at him.

"Hey."

"That was a great show you put on. I didn't know Sarah was going to have you do that! What else has she have planned?"

Jared chuckled, "That wasn't the plan. She had a lesson picked out. I fear that I may be in the dog house for it."

"Oh," Debbie's smile grew a bit larger, "Well if she throws you into the dog house, I always welcome strays in."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," he winked at her, "Are you doing anything Friday?"

"Well. In a matter of fact I'm not!"

xxxxx

"What do you think you were doing?" Sarah was pacing the break room.

"I wasn't doing anything. I found the crystals and started juggling them without paying attention."

"Do you realize I have to change my complete plan on what I was going to do during story time?"

"I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't think it was a big deal. They all loved it."

"Yes it was a good thing they did!" her voice was slowly rising.

"You love it too!" He saw her watch him. He saw the spark in her eyes, the genuine smile that was briefly on her lips.

"That isn't the point!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah was home alone on Friday. Toby was going to spend the night at his friend's house. And Jared, Jared was on a date with her co-worker. Not that she minded, really. He was a big grown man he could ask anyone he wanted on a date. And Debbie was old enough to go on dates. Sarah felt just well it wasn't fair.

She watched as Jared and Debbie drove away from the house, "It's not fair."

She looked over at herself in the mirror in the hallway. It was the same mirror that was once in her parents' room.

She sighed, "Oh, really!" Sarah silently chuckled at herself. She sounded like her stepmom. Then with a deeper sigh, "You really should have dates at your age. Heck Sarah you should be almost married at your age."

Sarah went over to the couch. She had nothing to do. _That's not true. You do have to figure out a book to read to the kids for reading time. _

She stretched the full length of the couch and reached out to grab the remote. She looked at what laid right next to the remote. Instead of grabbing the remote she grabbed the red book. She felt it with her hands. It was so worn out by her younger self and now Toby. She looked everywhere for a replacement but never found one.

She held the book up and brought it close to her face. Her lips brushed the old velvet cover. The book smelt like old paper and peaches. Sarah let out a small laugh. _Peaches_.

She put the book down back on the table and then stopped and picked it back up again. She wanted to read it instead of watching some show on the television.

xxxxx

Sarah sighed holding the book close to her heart. There were faint tears in her eyes. She sat there thinking about the story. Her mind then wandered to that dream that she once had. It seemed so real. He seemed so real.

Sarah looked over to the clock. It was getting late. Jared should be home in a little bit longer. She wanted to wait till he got back before going to bed. Not that she was worried about him or that is what she kept telling herself.

Sarah walked over to her desk and found a piece of blank paper. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do but it felt right.

xxxxx

Jared watched as Debbie pulled away from the house. It had been an interesting date. She was a definitely a free spirit. He slowly got his key out that Sarah gave him and entered the house.

He noticed that the lights were still on, "Sarah?"

No one answered.

He made his way down the hall to the living room. He stepped into the room expecting to feel carpet under his foot but was surprised by a crinkle sound instead. He looked down at what he had stepped on. It was a piece of paper. He bent down to pick it up only to realize that the entire room was filled with paper like a little tornado had irrupted in the middle of the room.

"Sarah?"

Still there was no answer.

He made his way through the scattered paper. Behind the couch was the beauty he was looking for. She was sleeping still holding a pencil to another piece of paper.

He looked down at the page he had picked up. It was a drawing. The men on the page looked a lot like him but with longer hair and his eyes were a bit different. Under the face in elegant writing was _Jareth the Goblin King_.

He smiled not knowing exactly why. He put the paper on the back of the couch and bent over to Sarah. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. He bent down and pushed a stray hair that was hiding part of her face. He felt kind of like a creeper watching her sleep but he was captured by her loveliness.

"Sarah?" he lightly shook her.

She moaned a little and slowly opened her eyes as she stretched a little, "Your home."

He smiled at her, "Yeah. Just got in," he looked around the room, "You seemed to have been busy. Or was there a tornado?"

She bit her lip and looked around. Then what Jared wasn't expecting she laughed a good hearted laugh, "Tornado, I believe."

"I see. This was quite a strong tornado that only seemed to have formed only in the living room."

"Tornadoes are like sometimes," she said sarcastically. He watched her go from the carefree person to the more thoughtful person.

"What are you thinking about, Sarah?"

"Him." she pointed at the picture that Jared had place on the couch. Jared grabbed the picture again and brought it to her.

"What about him? I look a lot like him." secretly Jared was hoping it was him. He couldn't explain why but he was falling in love with the woman in front of him.

"He's why I don't like fairy tales. I dreamt about him long time ago. For such a long time I believe that dream was real but now I know it couldn't be because magic isn't real. I thought you were him for a moment but how could you be! That was what he looked like ten years ago. He took Toby in my dream. I ran his Labyrinth. I beat his Labyrinth but he still won."

Jared's heart lowered, "How did he still win?" He feared he knew the answer.

Tears started to fall down her eyes, "I had fallen in love with him."

She sat there shaking with tears falling down. She then curled into a ball, her long dark hair hiding her face from view. Jared found what he was looking for; the scared hidden child. He reached out towards her.

"Sarah. Come let's get you to bed." He stepped over her papers and found her hands. Slowly he pulled her up to him. Sarah couldn't make eye contact with Jared. She had trusted him. She was growing attached to the man.

Jared lifted her head up so he could see her face. With one hand he held her face and with another he removed the tears from her face. He could feel her breath on his face. She could smell cinnamon and peaches coming from him, "Look at me Sarah."

Their eyes slowly met. He could see the shame in her eyes, "I fell in love once with someone who I could never expect to receive her love in return. But that doesn't stop me from looking for her."

"But she is real not some figment of your imagination."

"How do I know if she is real or not? I don't remember her. I don't know her name. But part of me feels like she is near. I'm here looking for her."

Sarah looked deep into his eyes he was in such pain over a memory that was there but hazy.

"I see images of my life and I don't know if I'm imagining them or not." His hands were still on her wet face. He could see that she understood his sadness by her eyes.

They were so alike the two of them. Looking for someone that maybe wasn't really there and hanging on that maybe they really were there. That it wasn't just a moment in a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>"Come on Tobes, it will be fun!" Sarah and Toby were out shopping for Halloween costumes. Sarah was invited to a huge costume ball. She had no idea what do go as or what to wear.<p>

"Shopping is hardly fun," he smiled up at his sister. She was different recently. When he came home Saturday after spending the night with Michael the entire living room was covered with drawings. He noticed that they were scenes from the Labyrinth and of Jareth. Somehow he found a way for her to like fairy tales again.

Toby didn't understand the change but was happy about it. She was the fun sister he remembered but better yet she was laughing and smiling again. The next Saturday while he working on homework he looked outside and saw Sarah raking leaves, Jared was with her helping put them in the bag. Jared gave her a wicked grin and then picked up a pile of leaves and threw them right at Sarah. Normally, Sarah would have thrown a fit for having to rake the pile back up again but instead she started laughing and then even more surprising to Toby she threw a pile back at Jared. Jared even tackled Sarah to the ground and started covering her with leaves.

Toby kept wondering when Jared was going to remember who he was. Toby could tell Jared was getting some memories back but they were still hazy. The closer Sarah got to Jared the more worried Toby felt that when Jared remembered who he was that he would leave like the owl left.

They finally reached the costume store that Michael's mom had told them to go visit.

"So what do you want to be this year, Toby?" as Sarah parked the car.

"A ninja or Batman!"

"Okay. And what do you think I should go as?" She opened the door to the small costume shop.

Toby smiled he knew exactly what his sister should be but was afraid of what her answer would be, "Goblin Queen!"

Sarah looked questionably at her brother, "Goblin Queen? With warts and funny ears and all?"

Toby laughed, "No silly, like the story you told me once, the one where the girl dances with Jareth the Goblin King at the masquerade ball in the bubble." He knew all about the dream as Sarah called it.

Sarah shook her head at Toby, "I hardly think that dress will be in our budget!"

They started looking around for possibilities. After some time Toby found a knight costume that fit him, though Sarah believed the only reason he liked it was because of the sword that came with it. Both of them kept looking for one for her but everything they found was just not right to either of them.

"Sarah, come here! I found it!"

Sarah looked around and saw that Toby was where the more expensive costumes were.

"Toby we can't…" She stopped when she saw the dress Toby was showing her. It was beautiful. In was white but with a hint of silver intertwine with it. It was perfect for a ball dance. The sleeves were long and quite poufy.

"Try it on Sarah! Please!"

"Toby it won't…I can't buy this."

"Come on miss, just try it on, you may be surprised by it." Both Sarah and Toby jumped as the store clerk who had come over to look at the dress the two were talking about. He was tall, slender with light blonde hair. His eyes were a piercing blue. He smiled at Sarah when he saw her looking at the dress.

Sarah sighed. She really wanted to try it on.

She came out of the dressing room. The small store burst into applause and gasps. Sarah looked around it seemed that every customer had been waiting for her to immerge from the dressing room. She didn't even know what she looked like in the dress. The store clerk smiled and showed her to the mirror.

She stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in the dress. It was a little low cut and showed off her shoulders. She knew what she would need to do to her hair and she needed some jewelry. The dress was perfect.

"You look so beautiful Sarah! It'll be perfect as the Goblin Queen!"

Sarah smiled. She loved the dress. It was like she was fairy princess but she saw the price tag in the dressing room it was $770.00, no way that fit into a budget of $30!

Sarah looked at the store clerk, "I can't afford the dress. But I do love it!"

He gently did a slight bow and then smirked at her that reminded her of someone she knew, "I believe the price is reasonable. I mean you are getting quite a bargain. It comes with jewelry, shoes, and even a headdress and all for $7.70."

Sarah shook her head and showed the price tag that was on the edge of the left sleeve. She clearly had read 770 not 7.70, "See it says…"Sarah looked down and saw that the price had magically changed.

"Yes 7.70!"

"Come on Sarah buy it!"

"Yes miss you must! It looks beautiful on you!" some other customer shouted out. Sarah could hear others agreeing and some by nodding their heads.

Sarah smiled larger, "Yeah! I will!"

She changed and paid the clerk. He smiled at her, "You see Sarah things aren't always as they appear. Remember that and you will find happiness is just around the corner and fairytales do exist."

She looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Look into the labyrinth of your mind. The answer is within," He gave her another smirk that reminded her of Jared at times and disappeared into the back room.

xxxxx

They got home and Sarah ran upstairs to put her dress into the closet. She told Toby not to tell anyone about the dress. She wanted it to be a surprise.

The clerk at the store was still bugging her. She couldn't understand why he had said any of those things. She asked Toby about it right after they got out of the store but he said the clerk didn't say anything weird. That maybe she was just hearing things.

_The labyrinth of your mind. _

_Things aren't always as they seem…_She wanted to go for a walk to the park.

She knocked on Toby's bedroom door to get his attention, "Hey Toby I'm going to the park for a while."

He nodded at her and returned to his homework.

She headed downstairs. She was deep in her thoughts that she almost knocked down Jared as he was coming into the house. He placed his hands on her arms for a second as he retained his balance. At his touch Sarah felt the warmth and could feel her heart beating faster.

"Where pray tell are you running off to now?" Sarah laughed at the way he said things sometime. It was like he wasn't from here. That he was from another time or place even. She knew his memories where coming back slowly. He talked about that girl he loved once more vividly than before but he still couldn't remember her name.

"I'm going to the park," She smiled at him. She walked off towards the park then stopped and turned around. He was watching her still. She hesitated for a second then asked, "Want to come with?"

Jared smiled wide that Sarah was able to see his pointy teeth. The more and more she looked at him and looked at the picture she drew she couldn't help but think that this was the same man. The eyes were even same at times, that haunting capability. They even were mismatched, with one pupil bigger than the other!

They walked in silence to the park. Sarah went to where she would always go. She stopped on the bridge overlooking a bench that her dog, Merlin, used to sit when she pretended he was her foe or prince.

Jared was watching her as she leaned on the bridge. She was deep in thought. Her eyes were distant looking out to something that wasn't really there.

"Where are you, precious thing?" As slowly came up to her and leaned on the bridge.

She slowly looked at him with a curious look that caused her eyebrows to come together. "Why do you call me that?"

It wasn't that she mind but that was what Jareth called her in her dreams. The dreams were coming more and more frequent too. She would be walking around and then all of a sudden Jareth would be coming up towards her smiling and then his image change only so slightly. The next instant he would be covered in blood.

"I just do. If it bothers you I can stop if you wish it," Jared really didn't want to stop but if it made Sarah feel uncomfortable he would.

Sarah made a slight chuckle, "You have to be careful what you wish for. You never know who is listening to it."

"That's true. Someone might steal you away," he flashed mischievous grin.

"Do you remember anything?" Sarah turned to face him. She watched as Jared concentrated on memories he was remembering.

"I remember some things," He turned his head to look at Sarah who was silently egging him to continue, "I remember a young girl, I don't know how old. I think, I think, I scared her. I remember dancing with her too. I think I made her upset."

He gave a deep sigh. He ran his hand through his messy blonde hair and then looked nervous, "Sarah I'm afraid of that I won't like what I am. I might turn into some terrible villain."

Sarah reached out and grabbed his hand then looked forcefully at him, "I don't think you are a villain. You are just remembering bad parts."

"I was shown one of the tourist's tapes. In it you see me across the street and you are sitting on some bench. You were watching me. I then looked at you, smiled and waved. Then I made my way to the middle of the street and it looks like I said your name. Are—are you sure you don't know me? That you don't want me to remember who I am!" Jared couldn't believe that he was actually blaming Sarah for his memory lost. She knew him; there was recognition in both of their faces.

Sarah let go of his hand and step back, "Jared. How—how can you say that?"

"Those drawings, the nightmare you yelled for me. And you look like the girl."

"I—I didn't. Those aren't you," Sarah turned around so she didn't face him, "I thought you were at first."

"Sarah, tell me. Just tell me."

Sarah turned around to face him; her face was red with anger. "If you were Jareth you wouldn't be in my house! It's because of him I'm going to become an old maid!"

"I hardly believe you are going to become an old maid because of him. That's all up to you!" His voice was slowly getting louder with frustration and anger.

"My parents are dead! He could have saved them but what did he do! NOTHING!" Her hands were in fist. "I hate him!"

Sarah looked directly at Jared, "I hate you!" She ran towards home leaving Jared alone on the bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

Interestingly enough I wrote part of this chapter before I wrote the park scene from the sixth chapter. Poor Jared/Jareth what is he going to do?

* * *

><p>He wandered around not paying attention to where he was going.<p>

"You idiot!" he kept mumbling to himself.

_You think saying those things to her is going to make her love you as you love her? _

He couldn't deny his feelings for Sarah anymore. He loved her and he wasn't sure why. He only had known her for three weeks. He was even dating Debbie, well sort of dating. He needed to call Debbie that he wasn't going to go to the costume party in a few days, only because Sarah would be there.

Jared finally looked around at where he was. It was some nice neighborhood not far away from where Sarah lived. He asked her about it when they were driving she mumbled something along the lines of parents and lived there.

The sky was getting dark and there was the smell of rain in the air. A big storm was on its way. Jared needed to go back to Sarah's but he couldn't. Not after what had happened on the bridge.

He looked at the house now in front of him. It was large with a huge tree in front. Something about it seemed familiar. He could tell no one lived there even though it was well kept. He walked right up to it and put his hand to the doorknob. The metal that should have been cold in his palm was warm. Jared looked around to see if anyone was around and then tried to open the door.

To his surprise it was unlocked. He entered the house slowly and closed the door. The hallway he had entered was empty. Though somewhere in his mind he knew there used to be a clock by the door and a tan rug that ran down the hall. Jared made his way up the stairs not knowing what force was pulling him.

He saw two doors, one on his right and the other on his left. He went to the left door. He expected the room to be empty like the hallway but it wasn't. There was a small bed in the corner that looked that it hadn't been slept in. Next to the bed was a small nightstand with a drawer. The window faced the huge tree outside. There was even a window seat.

He went up to the window. Something about the branch sparked something in his hazy mind. He opened the door and looked at it. There were claw marks on the branch. Jared reached carefully out to touch them.

His mind flashed to a scene long ago. He was sitting watching what it seemed to be some sort of costume party. The thing that caught his attention the most was the girl in the center of the room. She was tall, slender and wearing jeans and a present shirt with a flower vest. Her eyes were green and she was smiling happily at the sight of her friends in the room.

The creatures in the room were familiar looking. He looked at the fox-type creature who had said something about Scrabble. He knew him but from where. Jared felt sad like he knew he wasn't going to be invited in so flew away.

Jared shook the vision out of his head. _Flew. _

_How can I fly?_

He closed the window and finished looking around the room. There was a small mirror on the back of the bedroom door. At the far end of the room was a table with some objects on them. He approached it. They were random. Some claw like medallion and a crystal. He took the crystal and started juggling it. It was easier than the paper weights. He gently put it down and picked up the medallion. It looked familiar and felt warm in his hands even though it was metal. He put it down not trying to force a memory from them.

He turned. This room had a certain familiarity but he couldn't figure out why. He saw the closet. He realized he didn't know if a man or woman lived in this room. He opened it. In there was male clothes similar to what he had on. His hands went over them feeling the material hoping that some memory might come from them. His hand passed a shirt that felt more worn than the rest of the clothes.

He pulled it out it was a white poet shirt. On the hanger was also by the looks of it would be some tight pants. He briefly could smell cinnamon and peaches. Nothing came from it so he put it back into the closet. His eyes caught a jewel jacket that was in the back. He could tell it was blue. His hand went around the coat sleeve. This jacket was similar if not the same to the vision he had when he danced with the girl.

He felt sadness and closed the closet. He sighed. Things weren't making sense. He looked at the nightstand. He went over to it and opened the drawer. In there was a wallet and a picture. He picked up the picture. It was the same girl from his visions. He looked at her. Her image wasn't as hazy as his visions were. There was no denying that this was indeed Sarah. She had to be about fifteen.

"She does know you!" anger consumed him. He dropped the picture on top of the nightstand. He grabbed the wallet. It had a lot of money in it. He saw the ID. It read Jareth King. Jared's eyes darted to the picture. It was of a man with messy blonde hair and blue eyes that were slightly mismatched. He dropped the wallet in shock. It was him. This was his room!

Jared let out a groan of frustration, "I wish I knew what was going on!"

The wind suddenly picked up and there was a bit of lightning. He didn't realize he had closed his eyes so when he opened them he realized he wasn't alone anymore.

The man that just appeared had extremely light blonde hair, piercing blue eyes; he was tall but not as tall as Jared. Jared looked at the clothes the guy was wearing. They were like from Shakespeare's times.

The man smiled at him and did a slight bow, "It's good to see you cousin."

"Who the heck are you!" Jared kept eyeing the strange man.

The man laughed it wasn't a mean laugh but a kind of I told you so, "Ah, I figured you overlooked that when we did that spell, you wouldn't have your memories! I'm your cousin, Colin. And you oh fearful one, are Jareth the Goblin King who is on a quest to win a fair maiden's hand. That maiden's hand by the way is of Miss Sarah Marie Williams."

"What the hell are you talking about!" This was too much for him to process.

"Sarah," Colin glided towards Jared and picked up the picture of the girl, "This girl, well woman now. You must win her, dear cousin. I believe it shan't be too hard."

It was Jared's turned to laugh, "If I am indeed this Jareth that you speak of. I've seen drawings of him and there are certain similarities. Sarah hates me. She believes I killed her parents."

"Ah I forgot about that. She called you wanting, wishing you could save them."

As if he knew the rest of the story, "But I couldn't because it would change fate."

Colin smiled. "You remember some but on the 31st you will remember all. You must make a choice then. Live as the mortal you are before me or return to the Underground as Jareth and wait your fate."

"I doubt Sarah will speak to me before then." Picturing the scene on the bridge and how her face was.

"Go to the dance. Wear that jewel jacket you were admiring in that closet. And try. This after all is your game."

"How do you know I was admiring it?"

"I am watching over you, dear cousin. You are my favorite cousin!"

Jared laughed, "I'm your only cousin, you tard!"

"Ah Jareth, you are somewhere in that puny mortal form!" and with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That wasn't a good entrance or exit!" he yelled after the man. For some reason he believed that glitter was a much more appropriate use.

He was tired. He made his way to the bed and fell asleep. Not caring that he should probably call Sarah to tell her he wouldn't be coming back.

xxxxx

Jared got up not realizing where he was at first. Then he remembered last night's events. How that weird man came into his room. Jared kept wondering if that was real or just a dream. He realized he sound like Sarah wondering if things were real or not.

He grabbed the wallet and looked at the ID it was him no question about that. So was he really Jareth? Was he really a Goblin King?

It would explain the weird visions of memories. He was surrounded by weird creatures. Maybe they weren't just dreams but actually memories.

He slowly got up from the bed and noticed a note.

_Jareth or Jared (I don't know which you prefer now), _

_I figured if I left a note to you saying that I wasn't some figment of your imagination or just a dream might help you realize who you are. _

_You must decide your choice on October 31__st__ at midnight. I'll be in your castle to greet you if you come alone or with Sarah. _

_If you choice to remain where you are, I will come to you the next day to take your magic away forever. That crystal on the table is your magic. It won't do you any good now because you are a mortal with mortal memories (as of present). As soon as the 31__st__ comes you will know what to do. _

_So I wish you luck in your game. _

_Your cousin,_

_Colin_

Jared read it over and over again, "I'm going to be like Cinderella."

He just had to believe that he was Jareth the Goblin King. He sighed. He was hungry.

"I wonder if there is food in this place."

He made his way toward the kitchen. He didn't know how he knew where it was but he did. There was a refrigerator. He reached for the handle. If this was his house everything in it should be expired. He held his breath and opened the door. He saw that is was completely full with food, which was surprisingly not expired.

He grabbed something for breakfast and sat at the small table in the kitchen. There was a phone. He needed to call a few people.

He dialed the first number.

A woman answered.

"Hey, Debbie, it's Jaret—ed. Sorry that I haven't called in a while."

"Oh my where are you? Sarah called me she sounded so scared that something might have happened to you!" He felt a little better that Sarah was nervous about him. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard.

"I'm fine. I found my house. I was so tired that I didn't get a chance to call her."

"You remember everything!"

"No not really but I found my ID."

"Wow Jared that's amazing!"

"Yeah. I guess."

There was a slight pause.

"I was wondering if I was still invited to come to that costume party with you."

"Oh Jared, I invited someone else but I sure I can sneak you in!"

"Oh okay thanks…I guess."

"Call Sarah she is nervous about you. Bye."

Jared stood there trying to figure out how the next phone call would go.

"Hello Williams' residence, Toby Williams speaking."

"Hey Toby. It's Jared."

"Where are you? Sarah has been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm so sorry. I found my house." He didn't know what else to say. I found my house, I found out that I'm that Goblin King we talk about, I found out that I am in love with your sister but am an ass because I'm scared that she will reject me again.

"Oh. So you know who you are now, Jareth?"

Jared froze on the other end. Toby had called him Jareth. "You know who I am Toby?"

Jared could picture that Toby shrugged, "I've guessed it for a while now."

"I don't remember everything."

"You are in love with my sister. You know that much."

Jared froze again this boy knew much about him, "I am. But I don't think I can win her." He told him some of the events of last night.

"I see. Well go to that party." Toby's voice went quite, "Just tell her. She had a dream last night. She dreamt that you were dying."

"Can I talk to Sarah?"

Jared heard Toby yell Sarah's name. There was a long pause and then in a horse female voice was Sarah.

"Hello. This is Sarah." Toby didn't tell her who was on the phone.

"Hey. It's Jared." Before she could interrupt him he continued, "I'm so sorry for not calling. I found my house. I must not have been here for long but I found my wallet too. I can pay you for taking care of me." He paused slightly.

Sarah didn't say anything, it sounded like she might be crying a bit, "Sarah I'm really sorry for what I said to you at the park. It was rude. I'm sorry about your parents."

He waited.

He thought she must have hung up on him.

There was just silence.

Then Sarah said, "I should be the one who apologizes. I'm stubborn at times."

Jared chuckled and he heard Sarah sigh, "Okay I'm stubborn a lot of the time."

"Oh precious thing," Jared wanted to hold her close to him.

"So are you going to come over?" She said it so silently like that she was afraid that he was going to refuse her, the one who captured his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Jared and Sarah were in Sarah's living room they had just finished up watching a movie. It was after ten o'clock at night on October 30th. Jared knew his time was running out. They were friends again and that was a start.

He came over after he called to get his stuff and pay Sarah for taking care of him. She wouldn't accept the money. He ended up eating lunch and dinner with them. He wanted to ask about the dream because Sarah looked terrible. She was extremely pale and it looked like she had been crying.

He looked over at the Sarah sitting on the couch with him. He could see a slight smile formed as she read the book she picked up after the movie. She must have felt him staring at her because she looked up from her book and made eye contact with him.

"Is there dirt on my nose or something?" Sarah smiled at him.

Jared chuckled, "No. I was just wondering something."

"What?" Sarah put the book down and looked intently at Jared.

"What if, hypothetically, what if Jareth appeared to you and said he loved you? What would you do?"

Sarah raised one of her eyebrows. It was apparent that this wasn't what she expected him to be wondering. "I don't know. I hardly doubt he loves me. I don't think I love him. I'm—," Sarah slightly blushed, "I'm in love with someone but not him."

"Oh." _James. It's James. _Jared got up and started walking towards the kitchen.

Sarah watched him starting to leave and tried to figure out what was really bugging him. "Jared, what's the matter? You haven't been yourself for the past few days."

"That isn't a correct statement. I hardly know myself. So acting like myself is a bit difficult." He didn't mean to make it sound nasty but that's the way it came out.

Jared turned to face the spot Sarah was, only to turn around and be only a few inches from her. All he wanted to do was put his arms around her and never let go. To keep this moment forever, no matter what is going to happen the next day.

Jared looked at Sarah, he could see that she was worried about him, "Are you going to the party tomorrow?" _Great change in topic._

"I don't know. I'm helping set up but I'm going to take Toby trick-or-treating. So I'll arrive late." It was tradition that they go out trick-or-treating; she couldn't just not go out trick-or-treating with Toby because she was invited to a party.

"You have to come! You're like the life of the party!"

Sarah laughed, "I hardly doubt that!"

"Oh come on I bet you had tons of late night parties when you were a teen." Thinking about that party he had seen her have with those weird creatures.

Sarah laughed louder, "Hardly! My weekends normally included babysitting Toby."

Jared laughed helping himself to a glass of water. "Sure, sure."

Sarah rolled her eyes at him smiling. She liked these playful jests that they would have now and then. "What's that supposed to mean!" as she slightly hit him on the arm.

"I'm just sad that you didn't invite me to your wild parties."

"I didn't have wild parties. And if I did, I would invite you."

"Sure you did right when your parents left you have wild Scrabble parties with Sir Didymus," Jared said it before realizing. Slowly things were coming together. He looked at the clock. Time seemed to be going faster it was now 11:54.

Sarah's smile faded suddenly, "What did you say?" She knew she didn't tell Jared about Sir Didymus, Hoggle, or Ludo. The only name she ever mentioned to him was Jareth. Even in her stories to the kids the names of the three weren't mentioned.

Jared shrugged. He knew he had to play stupid. He took a quick drink of his water so that he wouldn't have to answer. "It was nothing."

"Nothing? That wasn't nothing."

"It was nothing, Sarah. Just nothing. Nothing. Tra-la-la." He needed to leave. He looked back at the microwave clock it was 11:57.

Sarah's eyes narrowed in on Jared. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired. I'll see you later, okay?" He started to head towards the door but Sarah grabbed his arm. He turned to face her.

She looked up at him slightly worried and nervous. She shook her head and smiled. "You are weird."

He was taken aback by it. They were close again. He felt her breath on him. "You have no idea."

Jared smiled at her and wrapped his arms slowly around her. She didn't push him away. Instead she wrapped her arms around him as well. Slowly Jared put one hand to her soft face. Her eyes seemed to twinkle at his touch and then dart down at his lips then back up to his eyes.

He wanted to kiss her, needed to kiss her. Their lips touched. Passion with equal passion seemed to flow from them. Jared could hear the grandfather clock in the hall start chiming midnight. With every single chime he deepened the kiss. He wanted to stay in the here and now. He wanted Sarah. He wanted to be Jared not Jareth that was coming. With every second memories were pouring in.

He saw a young girl reading lines to a shaggy dog. Saw goblins running amuck in his throne room then heard himself yell at a goblin threating it with the Bog of Eternal Stench. He saw a dwarf crower before him as he gave him a poison peach. He saw the countless runners of his Labyrinth fail and the child turning into a goblin before him. He felt loneliness of being surrounded by goblins. He saw another baby and another runner. But this runner was Sarah, his Sarah, and the babe on his lap was Toby.

He then heard her words. He felt his hate for her. He saw the party his own subjects were throwing for her. He watched her through a crystal grow up. He felt himself change into the owl and fly towards her when she was sad.

He felt her hands pick him up when he was hurt in his owl form. She remembered her words and story. Remembered that she said she was in love with the Goblin King. He remembered flying away from her so she would feel the pain of rejection like he felt.

He felt her yelling for him when her parents died. Felt her pain in those yells. He went to her in a dream saying he could nothing for her. Felt the smack that she gave him in the dream.

He watched her in a crystal as she struggled through her parents' death. He felt agony as she only believed he was a dream and nothing more. He watched her change from the innocent child, the happy child, to the strict and proper adult who forgot how to laugh. He would go to her in dreams to try to help her but they were nightmares for her. He told her he would come for her. She was happy for a while.

He remembered the countless hours looking for the spell that brought him here. He looked in the crystal and heard Sarah plan a lunch date with a friend. He remembered persuading his cousin to do it. He heard the words, felt the magic leave him.

He remembered waking up in Sarah's old room on the first day. He remembered taking off his own clothes to put on more mortal attire. Then running out the door towards where he knew Sarah would be at.

He remembered seeing her watching him. Saw how beautiful she was and how the crystals never did her justice. He ran towards her then started to feel his memories leaving. He said her name. He remembered fighting for his memories to stay and then fighting to stay awake.

Jareth opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>So what do you think Sarah is going to do when she realizes that Jared was really Jareth? Freak out? Throw another fit? Or is Jareth going to be a mortal for Sarah, even though Sarah 'hates' Jareth?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The day had finally come. Jareth had to make his choice. Sarah was in love with who he did not care all he knew it was him anymore.

He was still a dream, a nightmare. He looked at himself in the mirror in his temporary room. He was still in mortal form but his eyes were different. They weren't foggy like Jared's. Jareth had his magic temporary restored. It felt foreign to him.

He went back to last night, how he, no how Jared, had kissed Sarah. He could remember how her lips felt on his. When they broke from each other how Sarah looked up at him and blushed. Jareth smiled at her. He wanted to tell her right then that he remembered everything and who he really was. But Sarah yawned and looked so tried.

"Goodnight, Jared." She said it so sweetly that he wished it was his own name. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. He must have blushed because she slightly giggled.

"Goodnight my precious Sarah."

But he wasn't Jared anymore. He didn't want to pretend to be something he was not. He was a Goblin King. With that power he had responsibilities even though those responsibilities where coming to an end if he failed.

If Sarah loved Jared he couldn't pretend to be a happy mortal. His memories would haunt him. He would know who he truly was. It wouldn't be fair to Sarah to love a mortal form of him not knowing it was really someone she hated.

He had to wait. Wait till tonight where he would see Sarah again. Sarah was too busy getting ready. Toby maybe Toby could help. He went downstairs to the phone. It felt weird calling from it this time.

"Hello Williams' residence, Toby Williams speaking."

"Hello Toby. It's," He hesitated for a second Toby knew who he was, "Jareth."

"Sarah is busy."

"I know. I wanted to see if you wanted have lunch together."

"Sure, Jareth!" Toby sounded happy about it.

"Okay. I'll pick you up in a bit."

He hung up. He magically changed his clothes. _Oh the wonders of having magic again!_

xxxxx

Within a few minutes he appeared at the house and knocked on the door. It was Sarah who answered.

"Hey."

"Hey, I thought you would be gone."

"Not yet will be in a bit. Toby is taking a shower. I don't think he expected you so quick." Sarah looked around outside, "Where's your car?"

Jareth forgot that as Jared, who had no magic, would drive the car that was parked in the garage back at his safe house.

"I wasn't at home when I called. I called from town. I walked," he lied.

Sarah shrugged and let him in. She looked closely at him like she didn't recognize him, "You look different."

It was Jareth's turn to shrug, "I feel different." It was true he felt different. It was weird being an immortal wearing mortal clothes and hiding his magic.

Sarah blushed, "I guess the kiss last night does that." She looked at him for something but he remained silent, "I feel different too. Like something is coming and I don't know if I should be scared or happy about it. It's a weird feeling."

She paused again.

"You think I'm crazy."

Jareth smiled. He put his hand to her forehead like he was feeling her temperature, "I'm afraid you are."

She looked disappointed. He removed his hand from her forehead and put it to her chin lifting her head up so she had to look at him, "But I'll tell you a secret, precious thing, the best people are."

He bent down and stole a kiss from her. He looked up and noticed that there was a new picture frame behind her. He moved from her and looked at it.

It was of him, Jareth, and Sarah at the ball in the Labyrinth. She was wearing that beautiful dress of moonlight. They were facing each other with eyes locked. Sarah's mouth was slightly open. Their lips were only a few inches from each other.

"It's beautiful."

Sarah was standing there watching him admire the picture. She drew it right after Jared left last night. For some reason she couldn't keep her mind off of Jareth. She thought it was stupid but maybe it was. During the morning she kept looking at the picture and decided to frame it on the wall.

"It's not really good. I made him look wrong."

Jareth turned to face her, "What do you mean? I think it looks fine. It looks perfect!"

Sarah was looking at the Jareth in the picture, "I made it look like he wants to kiss me like he is in love with me then."

Jareth looked deep in Sarah's eyes as she admired him in the picture, not realizing that the man before her was the man in the picture. "You sound like you want him to love you. That you are in love with him."

Sarah looked at him she couldn't believe what he was saying. Didn't he know? Couldn't he tell? "Oh Jared! I love you."

Jareth step back from her. No she couldn't. "Sarah! Is it true?"

Sarah nodded, "It's okay if you don't feel the same for me. I understand," she made a little chuckle, "It seems like the tables have changed."

Jareth was confused on what she meant. "What do you mean?" She didn't know who he was.

"I'm used to rejecting other's love. It's different having it the other way around."

Jareth grabbed her and hugged her. He should have told her then and there who he was and that he loved her.

"Sarah you are running late." Sarah jumped as Toby entered the room. She let go of Jareth, grabbed her keys and ran out the door without as much as a word to Toby or Jareth.

Jareth stood there watching her leave. The game had begun.

xxxxx

"So Goblin King, I guess that's who you are now, what are you going to do?"

Jareth looked at Toby. He couldn't believe at times that this was almost eleven year old. He smirked, "No idea. I just should tell her."

"That would be the smart thing to do. Cause if you hurt my sister I _will_ hurt you!" He smiled at Toby's brotherly love of Sarah. They were each other's life. If Sarah agreed to come with him to the Underground, Toby would have to come too.

Toby was watching Jareth. It was clear to him that he was having a battle on what to do. Which was true, Jareth kept wondering how his life would be if he lived as a mortal. He couldn't live without Sarah that much he knew so maybe being a mortal wasn't going to be hard. He would have to get used to a few things.

"A wise person told me once, that the best thing to be is to be you. That hiding who you really are will only cause you pain inside."

"That indeed is a wise. Who told you?" Jareth pictured his own 'wise man' in his Labyrinth with the crazy bird hat.

"Sarah. She told me when I asked her about liking fairy tales again and realizing that dreaming was okay because it's your heart's deepest desire."

Jareth sighed. It was getting late he needed to take Toby home to get ready for trick-or-treating. Jareth didn't want to see Sarah again or at least yet.

xxxxx

It was getting late and Sarah wasn't there yet. Or if she was she didn't make her presence known to him. He looked around. He realized that he didn't know what Sarah was going to be dressed as. There were sexy nurses, vampires, witches, and other costumes but nothing that seemed to be Sarah.

Jareth was dressed in his blue jeweled jacket. He was in true form. At first it was weird looking at himself with long hair and arched eyebrows. He looked exactly like that ball long ago.

"Jared!" Jareth turned around with a huge smile thinking it was Sarah. He tried to hide his disappointment when he realized it was Debbie dressed as Ariel from The Little Mermaid.

"Hey Debbie, how are you?"

"Good." He could tell she was checking out his 'costume' "Oh my God! I love your Goblin King costume! You look amazing!" Her eyes were twinkling up at him, "Are you looking for someone?"

"In the matter of fact I am. I'm looking for Sarah. Have you seen her?" He noticed that the twinkle in Debbie's eyes faded when he said he was looking for someone who wasn't her.

"No. I went to her house. Her hair looked crazy and she seemed upset. I don't think she is going to come."

He was starting worry that she wasn't going to come. Jareth sighed and smiled at Debbie. He heard the song change to a slower song. With a slight bow he offered his hand, "Want to dance?"

Debbie smiled and took his hand.

xxxxx

Sarah was at home. Her hair was done but it was crazier than she wanted it to be. She should have known that curling her hair was a bad idea. Sarah's mind was on Jared. Every time they were together he seemed completely different. She never knew how he would be from one hour to the next it seemed.

Debbie had arrived in the middle of the process wanting to drive her to the party. Sarah really didn't feel like going. Toby was done trick-or-treating and was pestering her to get going. She felt like he was rushing to get done so she could leave. He was watching her put makeup on.

"Are you done yet? You look pretty enough!"

"Toby if I didn't know better it seemed like you were pushing me out the door!" She looked at herself in the mirror. She rarely wore makeup. She found some crystal sticky jewels to put around her eyes it made an interesting effect like it was a mask.

She put the headdress on, earrings, and necklace she had bought from the costume store. "Well, all I have left is the dress."

She stood in the floor length mirror. She looked exactly like the picture she drew last night. Toby knocked and entered the room. He smiled at her.

"You look perfect! Now go meet prince charming!" Then with a wicked smile matching Jareth's he added, "Or a Goblin King!"

"Oh Toby! You are just terrible. Now I want you to be asleep when I come home. Behave." She pointed at him.

"Well if you don't come at midnight the spell will be broken." He smiled at her.

"Yes fairy godmother. Did you turn my car into a pumpkin too?" She hugged her brother.

Toby snapped his fingers, "Shoot I knew I forgot something!"

Sarah laughed and hurried down the stairs carefully enough not to lose the crystal-like shoes the dress came with.

xxxxx

Sarah was at the top of the stairs looking down at the party below her. There were a lot more people than she expected. She was nervous going down. She saw a few people she knew slow dancing on the floor.

She saw a man on the floor dancing. He was wearing a blue jewel jacket. His hair was long and wild with blue streaks. She took a deep breath and slowly went down the stairs as the song ended.

Her dressed caught the light and seemed to make her stand out more. Then without notice a spot light was on her. She felt people's eyes on her as she glided down the stairs.

"She's beautiful." She heard someone say as she approached the floor.

xxxxx

Jareth was dancing with Debbie when the spot light directed its beam on to the stairs. He and Debbie stopped dancing and looked over to the stairs.

Debbie gasped at the sight of the beautiful woman floated down the stairs. He looked directly at her and approached her.

Jareth felt like he was in a dream. A dream he had many time after Sarah left. He stopped right below her.

"She's beautiful," the guy next to him said. Jareth looked at the guy dress in a suit of armor. It was James.

Sarah was standing at the bottom of the stairs with an elegant smile on her face. The spot light left her but she still had the attention of the entire room at her disposal.

Jareth moved towards her. He caught her eye. She smiled at him. He bowed and offered his hand to her, "May I have the next dance?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah knows...something. Toby is waiting to jump at his sister wanting to tell her. <strong>

**Yes small references to Cinderella and Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. **

**Next chapter? Don't know. It is being edited again. I just saw Beauty and The Beast 3D and a different ending came out. There's about 3 different endings to this story. Which one you will get depends on Sarah's reaction to Jareth news. **


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah offered her hand to him. Jareth used his magic to play the song they danced to in the bubble ballroom. Everyone's eyes were on the couple.

Sarah was only looking at her partner. He started singing to her. Her mouth was open in shock by the meaning of the words.

He stopped singing and smiled at her, "You look very beautiful this evening Sarah."

Sarah's expression of shock didn't change. She tried to speak but couldn't find her voice. She was afraid this was all a dream. This man was the exact image of the Goblin King.

_It can't be him. Can it? No it has to be Jared…but his eyes they are Jareth's. The coat, the touch of him, the way we are dancing it's like in the Labyrinth. The poison peach. _"I didn't eat a peach." Sarah didn't realize she had said the last part out loud.

Jareth threw his head back into a wild laugh, "I assure you that this isn't an effect from a special peach. I hardly doubt Hogwart would give you one if I asked him again."

"Hoggle."

Jareth shrugged.

"You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King?" Sarah sounded like her fifteen year old self as she said that. She looked up at Jareth who only smiled.

"I didn't wish for a child to be taken."

"I'm not here to take a child."

"Then why are you here?"

"To see you, my precious thing," like that was the most self-explainable answer.

Sarah pushed away from him. "Jared this is a cruel joke."

Jareth looked at Sarah. He realized he was the one being toyed with. That she still didn't know who he was.

Still holding on to her hand he took her out to the small balcony. They would be alone there.

She had her hands on her hips. Her eyes were dark.

"Sarah your eyes can be so cruel." He was leaning out looking out towards the night.

"Jared stop it!"

Jareth sighed. "I would like you to use my real name Sarah. I remember it now."

"What is it?" Sarah feared she already knew the answer.

He looked at her. How beautiful she was standing there in the moonlight. She would be a perfect queen if she accepted him. She could take charge. She would be admired for her temperance and her beauty. She would be feared and loved by all. "Jareth."

Sarah's eyebrows went up and sarcastically, "Sure it is."

Jareth grabbed her. "Sarah listen. That dream wasn't a dream but real. I'm the Goblin King. I came to you and took Toby away because you wished it."

Sarah didn't know what to believe. Her dreams were standing right in front of her. How could it be?

"You took care of me as an owl and as a mortal. You love Jared. So in turn you love me."

Sarah laughed a cruel laugh, "I can't believe it. You tricked me! How can you dare you enter my life again after I tried to push you away!" She threw her hands up to loosen his grip around her wrist.

"Sarah I hardly tricked you. I think it is meant to be." He smirked at her.

"You would say that! You killed my parents."

"Sarah I told you there was nothing I could do to save your parents. It would change fate." Jareth hated her stubbornness.

"Why are you telling me now that you remember?"

"It true Sarah. I came to see you. You told me when I was the owl that you loved the Goblin King. I found a way to come to you in mortal form."

"You expect me to forgive you and everything will be okay."

"It would be nice."

Sarah snorted, "Forget it Jareth! I think you forgot that I said I hate you!"

"You loved Jared. How is Jareth any different? We are the same." He had to keep fighting.

"Oh believe me there is quite a difference! One," she was stuck up one finger, "You are arrogant."

Sticking up a second finger, "Two, you steal children and turn them into goblins. Three, you made a huge metal machine chase after me and Hoggle. Four, you sent a goblin army after me! Need I go on?"

"I'm a King. I steal unwanted children. They find a home in my castle; their memories are taken as they change into a goblin. You insulted my Labyrinth by saying it was a piece of cake so naturally I would make it challenging. You weren't harmed in no way when you were in my Labyrinth. I tried to stop you. I didn't want you to leave."

"What do you want with me, Jareth?" She said his name with complete hatred not the sweetness she had said Jared's name the other night.

"I want to take you back to the Underground with me and be my Queen."

She just stood there.

"I love you Sarah. Believe me when I say that. Have I ever lied to you?"

Sarah looked up at him trying to figure him out. She deeply sighed, "I don't love you anymore Jareth. I used to, you are correct about that but not anymore."

She turned leaving the balcony. He watched her make her way in and out of the people towards James.

xxxxx

It was getting close to midnight. Jareth made his way towards Sarah. She noticed his approached because her smile faded as she turned to face him.

"May I take you home?"

Debbie pushed Sarah and whispered something to her. Whatever Debbie said made Sarah blush and get up. "Yes, Jared."

They slowly made their way to the parking lot. Jareth looked over at Sarah. She was deep in thought and deeply trying not to make eye contact.

"You won't have to fret about seeing me anymore. After tonight I promise I won't bother you anymore," it was hard to admit defeat. He couldn't stand it but Sarah knew the truth and he couldn't force her even if he wanted to.

"Oh? Found another young girl to tickle your fancy?"

"Do you really think that low of me?" Jareth stopped walking. Sarah looked up at him. She had to see the hurt that she was causing him.

Sarah sighed. Jareth took a step closer to her. He could see tears in her eyes. Sarah sighed again, "No. No I don't think that low of you."

"Sarah. What do you want from me? Do you want to continue fighting? I'm tired of living up to your expectations. I could have pretended to be Jared for you forever. I even thought about it but to coin your own phrase 'it's not fair.'"

"I don't know," Tears started to fall. He hated seeing her crying. "We only know how to fight."

"No, that isn't true. We know how to have fun and live life. You weren't happy before I came. You were before I remembered everything. I think—I think being yourself is the best thing. That dreams are images of your deepest desires." Jareth used the words she told Toby. He held out his hand to her, "Let's go somewhere nicer than a parking lot. I promise I won't take you anywhere you don't want to go."

She hesitated for a second and then grabbed his hand. In a twirl of glitter they disappeared.

Jareth sat on the bench holding Sarah's hand. She looked a bit shaken from the sudden travel. She didn't pull her hand out of his as she slowly realized that they were in the park.

"Jareth," it was a sweet whisper. With his other hand he reached out and grabbed her soft face. He couldn't feel it because of the gloves.

"Yes. Sarah."

"Toby knew who you were didn't he?"

"He did. I think he did from the beginning."

"I wish—"Sarah stopped suddenly and looked cautiously at Jareth, "That I didn't stop believing in fairy tales or you."

Jareth smiled sweetly at Sarah, "You never stopped believing, you just hid from the magical."

Jareth looked as Sarah was deep in thought. He only had a few moments left in the Aboveground. He tried to alter time but it wasn't working.

"You are right, I forgot how to live but when Jared entered my life he helped me realize that it was okay to have fun and still be a responsible adult. You keep teaching me things Jareth," She looked up at him.

"I have to be going to the Underground soon Sarah. Will you come with me?" He couldn't tell her what would happen if she didn't come, the spell wouldn't allow it.

Sarah's eyes started to water, "I can't Jareth. Don't you realize I can't," She got up from the bench. She stood there between the bench and the bridge. Jareth admired her as the moonlight shown on her face.

"Very well," He couldn't hide his anger in his voice, "It was nice being with you again."

A clocked chimed midnight; Jareth disappeared in a cloud of glitter. Sarah saw pain in his face as she too started to fade from the park and reappear at home.

xxxxx

Sarah was standing in her house. She slowly made her way up the stairs. She opened Toby's door to check on him. He was sleeping.

She made her way to her room to change for bed. As she started to lie down on her bed she heard a knock at her door. Slowly the door opened showing Toby standing there in his Batman pajamas.

"Hey Tobes. Did you have a bad dream?" She held out her arms to him. He rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Where's Jareth?" he said into her shoulder.

She put her hands on his shoulders, "He went home to the Underground."

"Why! I thought you loved him!"

"I don't Toby."

"You do! I know you do! You mumble in your sleep all the time! You were happy with him here!" Toby started to cry.

"Oh Toby. Those are just dreams."

"How can you say those things! They aren't just dreams!"

Sarah sat there on her bed looking at Toby not knowing what to do. Toby mumbled something.

"What was that?"

He spoke louder and looked directly at Sarah with such pain, "You killed him. I dreamt that he was going to die. I asked him about it when we went to lunch together. He didn't say anything about it, just that dreams about immortals like him sometimes come true."

Sarah shot up from the bed, "What!"

Toby sat there not doing anything. Sarah started pacing back and forth then stopped and very clearly said, "I wish the Goblin King were here right now!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Some how the wrong chapter got uploaded this is the correct chapter.**

* * *

><p>"I wish the Goblin King were here right now!"<p>

Sarah waited but nothing happened_. What if she was too late?_ Then the wind picked up and a figured stood by the window.

Sarah rushed up towards it thinking it was Jareth but stopped when she noticed that it wasn't. "Who are you?"

The man frowned at her, "I'm the Goblin King."

"No where's Jareth?"

"I hardly doubt that matters anymore to _you."_ he said it with such hatred.

"Will you take me to him? Please. It can't be too late." Sarah grabbed the man's arm. He stiffed at the touch. Sarah noticed his cold blue eyes warm slightly.

"Very well." With a sweeping motion Sarah, Toby and the Goblin King disappeared from Sarah's bedroom.

xxxxx

Sarah appeared in a large room. She was alone. "Toby! Jareth! Jareth!"

A weak voice from the dark corner answered her, "Sarah?"

Sarah rushed over to the dark bed. The covers were black which made the figure under them look more like a ghost.

"Jareth!" Sarah grabbed his hand. It was so cold. "You are alive."

Jareth smiled slightly, "For the time being."

His eyes were heavy. He imaged he looked terrible to Sarah. When he appeared in the Underground, before Colin he had collapsed. Colin had to help him to his bed chambers. They estimated that because there was an extra hour in the Underground that he had another hour left.

"Is it true? You are dying?" Sarah said it in a whisper that Jareth could barely hear it.

"It is," with his free hand he reached up to touch Sarah's face. "Don't look so sad. I've lived a long life. I met you and being with you for the short time was the greatest thing I could ever ask for."

Sarah put her other hand on his lips. "Shh…you shouldn't talk so much. You'll be better…it's just an effect from living in the Aboveground without magic."

"Maybe it's better this way." His eyes closed. He felt Sarah's grip on his hand tighten.

"Don't say things like that!"

Jareth smiled. He could smell Sarah all around him. His eyes were still closed. He was getting tired, "I'm tired Sarah."

"No don't go to sleep stay with me!" Sarah pleaded.

"I'll never leave you."

He started floating. He could feel his sprit leaving. A beautiful woman wearing a moonlight dress was holding her hand out towards him. She was had dark brown hair and green eyes. It looked like Sarah.

"Hello Jareth," said the Sarah figure in an echo voice.

"Am I dead?" he felt better. He didn't feel weak anymore.

Sarah smiled at him and touched his face. Chills went up his spin.

"Not yet."

"Are you Sarah?"

The Sarah figured just smiled at him.

"What is this place?" Nothing seemed to be making sense. He looked around it was white all around.

"A place in between worlds, I'm the part of Sarah that will die when you die."

Jareth grabbed the figure holding it close to him. He kissed her.

The Sarah figured smiled at him, "I love you."

"Come back! Jareth! I love you!" He could hear someone crying far away. He didn't want to leave Sarah. But this person kept calling for him to come back. Sarah's image started to fade.

Then things went black.

xxxxx

Sarah let out a loud cry when Jareth stopped breathing. She yelled at him to come back and tried to save him but nothing worked.

Colin rushed in looked over at the pale figure of Jareth and then to the Sarah sitting on the floor with tears running down her face.

He put his hand on Sarah, "It's over."

xxxxx

Sarah sat on the couch in Jareth's room. She couldn't stop crying. Colin sat there with her trying to calm her down.

"I'll make a room ready for you," he slowly left the room.

Sarah must have fallen asleep before he returned to take her to her room.

She dreamt of Jareth that night, dreamt that he carried her away to a happier place. She was happy when she looked up at him. He gave her a warm smile and gently kissed her on her forehead.

Then morning came. She realized it was just a dream. That Jareth was dead. Sarah felt her face it was still wet from crying. She didn't want to get out of the warm bed that someone laid her in last night.

A goblin knocked on the door and entered the room, "The Goblin King wants you to have breakfast with him."

Sarah sighed. She hoped Colin would let her stay until Jareth's funeral. "Where's Toby?"

"He already had breakfast with the King."

"Oh so he knows about Jareth already." She was fighting her tears but it didn't hide the emptiness she felt.

The goblin slowly nodded.

xxxxx

The Goblin King waited for Sarah to come and joined him for breakfast. He was lounging in one of the chairs at the end of the table with an empty plate. He couldn't figure out to eat today.

He watched as Sarah came into the room. She didn't look up as she slowly made her way to her plate setting. She deeply sighed as she picked up her spoon and started doing figure eights in her oatmeal.

She was pale wearing the black dress that she must have found in the closet in her room.

"You must eat Sarah," he said. She had yet had any of her oatmeal.

"I don't feel like it," she said to her oatmeal.

"I'm feeling generous, inspire of the events. I'll grant you one wish."

Sarah sighed into her oatmeal. She brought the spoon to her mouth eating her oatmeal for the first time. "I wish Jareth would join me for breakfast."

"hmm…and what would he be having?"

Sarah sighed still staring at her bowl, "Bacon," with a slight chuckle, "peaches."

"That's it?"

"No also sunny-side up eggs."

He watched as bacon, peaches and eggs appeared on his plate, "Thanks Sarah, however for future reference I don't like eggs."

Jareth expected Sarah to look at him and may be even give his a passionate kiss but he didn't expect a breakfast roll to be hurled at his face. He looked down at his lap that now had a roll laying in it.

"Well thank you again Sarah. If there is anything you wish me to throw at you from my humble plate, I would be only too happy to oblige." He smirked at where Sarah sat to find that she wasn't in her chair anymore. Without being able to process where she was someone grabbed him by the collar of his poet shirt and forced a kiss from him.

He could feel tears running on to his face. He ran his hand through her smooth hair.

Sarah looked at him finally. There was an evil look in her eyes as well as in the smile on her face, "I didn't think you could throw yourself at me from across the room."

With an evil laughter Jareth replied, "You didn't give me a chance, precious thing."

He grabbed her by the waist and made her be in his chair with him. Needless to say Jareth didn't have his least favorite breakfast food for breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 got uploaded incorrectly!

The chapter 11 is now the correct version.

The rest of the story will be posted this week no later than Sunday!

Sorry.

-Vi


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jareth looked out the window to see Sarah. She was watching Toby and Sir Didymus sword fighting with each other in the garden outside the castle.<p>

During breakfast he was given hope. Though he knew she cared for him and loved him because that is what brought him back.

He made his way to Sarah.

"Good day, Sarah," as he sat down next to her.

Sarah looked at him. He couldn't read her expression. "Jareth, I'm sorry."

"For what, precious?"

"Everything," She gave a deep sigh and looked down at her hands, "I blamed you for so much only because it was the easiest thing to do. You took Toby because I wished you to. Throughout the Labyrinth I was told that 'things aren't as they seem' little did I know that it applied to you as well. If I knew then what I knew now, I wouldn't have forgotten everything."

"Sarah you have been through a lot. You were young when you ran. I can't blame you for not realizing that I loved you," Jareth held her hand. He could see sadness in her eyes.

"You do everything for me. And what have I done? Nothing. I insult you. I tell you I hate you, when it is clear that I don't," Sarah looked at Jareth.

"You have done things," his other hand was now on her face. She grabbed it to keep it there. There was calmness in her expression. "You took care of me twice. Once you knew or believed it was me and yet took care of me. The other time you took in a stranger. No one does things like that. There is a deep kindness in your heart."

"You weren't a stranger. I keep thinking about the moment I saw you from the other side of the street. I knew. Somewhere I have always known that Jared was you Jareth. That's…that's why I loved him. It's because even though I said I hate you it was just words. I have always loved you."

She bit her lip and looked down, "Right after the kiss, the person I thought of wasn't Jared but you. I was afraid to admit it to myself. Every time I was with Jared I thought of you. I've been so stupid and so stubborn. My pride blinds me."

"Now, my dear, what are we going to do?"

"I guess we can live happily ever after, that is the cliché ending to fairy tales."

Jareth let out a loud laugh that caused Toby and Sir Didymus to look over. Toby ran over to them smiling.

"Are we staying then?" Toby smiled at his sister. He knew it was a stupid question and knew the answer already.

"That's up to your sister. But it is a good question. Are you, precious?"

Jareth watched as Sarah's face turned serious. Toby saw Sarah give that mischievous look in her eyes. "I don't think so."

Jareth let go of Sarah's hand and stood up, "Why not? I love you. Do you not realize that I sacrificed myself for you? Can you not understand that kind of love? The only reason I stand before you is because of your love for me."

Toby laughed. Jareth looked down at the boy then back at Sarah who now had a smile on her face like she was trying not to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You are!" laughed Toby.

"I am not!"

Sarah started laughing and was trying to calm herself down, "Okay…two things to note in the future. You don't like eggs and you don't understand sarcasm."

Jareth couldn't help but start laughing at that.

xxxxx

So did they live the cliché ending as Sarah put it? No they did not.

The ending that they had was better than that.

They lived. And live for each other in happiness, sadness, joy, sickness, and love. They loved each other for all time until the end of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
